Aspects of the disclosure relate to electronic context determination. In particular, devices, systems, and methods for determining the context of an electronic device using sensor or application data available for analysis by a context engine.
In today's high-paced society, people can participate in a myriad of activities, visit dozens of places, and interact with tens to hundreds of people—all within a single day. Accurately estimating a person's situation or context may allow services or functionalities to be selectively presented or implemented.
Many mobile devices now include applications which collect data about an environment in which the device is operating and/or expected to operate in sometime in the future. Such applications may enable a mobile device to react to or change operational characteristics based upon that information. Such context awareness capabilities are becoming more and more prevalent in the communications industry. However, the large number of potential contexts makes it difficult to reliably and accurately estimate contexts.
There is a therefore a growing need for new and useful techniques and structures for implementing context awareness in communication devices.